warwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Jack Phoenix
... some new tabs, as requested :-) Good work so far, thank you very much for reviving this wikia. --rieke 11:12, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Wow... Wow, you've done a lot here. Do you need any help? Darth mavoc Sure I'll help out soon. Darth mavoc I was also thinking, why don't you get Sannse or Angela to put this wiki on the spotlight? It might incite interest. Thats what I meant. Yeah, the staff does choose them, but it can't hurt trying to bring some friendly attention here. Bureaucrat Heya, here you go :-) Could you send me a mail with the e-mail address that you want to use for the mailing list? Regards --rieke 13:31, 26 February 2007 (UTC) You Thanks! Are you in the position I have tried to get into for monthes but failed? (Admin is what I'm talking about.) Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 13:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am going to create a page to help with status. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 13:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Out of Your Control Stop! You are being warned for deleting half of WarWiki's articles. This wiki is for all wars including fictional wars and battles. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 14:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) 3 Sucessful Adminship Requests There are still three successful requests for adminship and only one of those three is still active (me). And you ARE the only beauracrat left that is active here. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 14:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Your Results Here is what happened because of your deletion wars: List of battleships of the United States Navy. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 15:12, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Battle of Hoth The founder of this project wanted all battles to be shown not just real battles. Battle of Hoth is under fictional battles. The Jedi Civil War is a fictional Civil War. Now you are deleting fictional battles and all the redirects. This is a warning! Stop! Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 16:28, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, hope you get 82,000 articles in less than a year. Besides bureaucrats can do it themselves. Good luck! You will definently need it if you want this project finished yourself! Bye, for now. If you need me I'll be looking up information on books about wars and on fictional wars. MY information not for the wiki. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 16:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have told sannse about your little fiasco on deleting fictional war articles and redirects. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::Prepare for a long war! Me and my personal army declare you an official enemy. We WILL revert any unfair deletions! Any article with my logo on it will be defended to the death! Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:26, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate your welcome. It's good to be back. (I redirected my previous message to the offenders talk page, rather than yours, since it was confusing.) - Nhprman 15:49, 19 March 2007 (UTC) g' Night Good Night, and when you see this look at my Blitzkrieg article and tell me what I should do to make it better. Thanks. ~~Darthraul Thanks Thanks for the complements. I will CYA i a few hours. Darthraul 11:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC)Darthraul On the.. On the WW2 template on the bottom of the WWII page, the Battle of Dunkirk is missing as a topic. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Yeah, Rommel is my favorite person. He was a good guy as you said. And, thanks for you helping me with that matter. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Thanks thanks, cause when I put it on here, it didnt work and I just gave up on it. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Thanks Thanks for everything. i will contribute some more once I get back from church. Bye. :) [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Hey Man Hey Man I am going to create some articles later like tommorow or something. Like the Pocket at Cherkassy and Invasion of Polland. Right now I am writing them on paper first. So, please dont create these articles. Much Appreciated. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) :Don't worry, I'm busy in a couple of other Wikia wikis. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Why? Why is that Eisonhower guy all mad at you? [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Huh... Well there shouldn't be Fictional Wars on here, and I think one of then Global Admins said so. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Contacting Me Just contact me on Gears of War Wiki or This one. I am on the GOW mostly, but anyway, I am writing the Articles sorry for the Wait. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) Thanks Thanks man. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) :No problem at all. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) G'Morning Sorry about before with all the negative attention. I was trying to become admin for a month before you came but you won it fair and square. I still have a lot of experience in getting articles in. Oh and it'd be nice if you add some fantasy to the RPG Arena. I'm trying to adopt that wiki. I could make you an admin once that is done. No hard feelings? Contact me on the Arena. Ike ([talk) WWII Mini Wiki Hi, i'm Jimwitz. My request for a WWII wiki was said that it should start out here. So I was wondering if a could get sysop privleges for the WWII pages. Jim|witz 13:58, 13 April 2007 (UTC) OK, I'll start the Mini Wiki. Jim|witz 13:59, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Heya Jack!=D I really like the wiki and I hope it goes somewhere. Semper Vigilans, Grievous797 22:45, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Joining I will happily join this wiki as I need a place to edit because I'm new on Wikia! Oh and congratulations for making this wikia the collaboration of the month! Yes! Warrior (talk | ) 21:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Jack, do you want me to make some templates for this wiki? Brain40 Site Notice Do you think you should change the Site Notices so then everyone will know we're collaboration of the month? I'm not trying to be rude. You should add a message about it on there near. It could look like this: WarWiki has been made Collaboration of the month on the Central Wikia! Help out anyway you can! Of course it's your choice. You are the only one besides Darth Raul that can edit the MediaWiki namespace. You should add it just below the first message. Ike (war texas rpgarena) 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) World War II Romania during World War II is done. Hundreds to go on World War II. Ike Friend 00:37, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Award :Aww, thank you very much. :) I'm sure we can get this wiki rolling in no time and help it become popular. ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:33, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Cherkassy I have filled out the Infobox but I havent written the article yet. [[User:Darthraul|'Erwin Rommel']] ([[User talk:Darthraul|'contact the Wermacht']]) :No problem, it's not neccessary to edit 24/7. Just start writing when you have some extra time, as there's no hurry to anywhere. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:19, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Pic for you Found this lovely one on Flickr and sent it over to commons, thought you might have a use for it here: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:82nd_Airborne_Mass_Jump-JSOH2006.jpg Cheers! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 00:37, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Indeed a lovely picture. Hmm, I wonder if I could try to fit it in some article...or if another contributor could find use for it. Anyway, thanks a lot for that! :D --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:19, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Newsletter 2nd edition ·''' Contact us Wednesday, June 14-21, 2006 Objectives *Categorize articles *Put tags on images *Recruit more members *Write a or expand Wikia *WarWiki has been made Collaboration of the Month. ->Editor for theis issue:General Eisenhower :All users have been given the newsletter and all userpages that do not have the tag or any content have been tagged with . Ike Friend 17:07, 28 April 2007 (UTC) OH NOOOOOOO! We have 1000 red links on the ! Everyone panic! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ike Friend 23:38, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and I am creating a new community toolbar, too! It will raise the community numbers! Ike Friend 23:52, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::I like the way the new skin blends in with the logo. Ike (talk) 18:45, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::Uh-oh, 1000 redlinks...that's bad. I promise I'll get right on editing this wiki, just been a bit (too) busy with real life...it'd be great if we could have 200 articles by the end of the year. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ottoman Empire Could you fix the image on the Ottoman Empire article? It appears as a link when it should appear as a image. I have tried and tried and tried and can't fix it. :Hi, thanks for all your contributions to this wiki, we need more unique articles that are not copied from Wikipedia. :) :Anyway, I see that you managed to fix it, I had to reupload the image though, as it didn't seem to exist on the image server, which is pretty weird. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:49, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia This place needs a policy or a rule about copying and pasting articles from Wikipedia. A)If the Wikipedia article as an error in it the error is also here B)These articles need to be specialized for a WarWiki instead of Wikipedia e.g. The WWI article might need more detail here than it should on WP but somebody copied it over anyway. C)If all our articles were copied and pasted from WP visitors would think all we did was copied articles and didn't write anything of our own and leave (even though it isn't plagiarism). Copied articles=No visitors No visitors=No editors No editors=No community No community=No wiki You're a sysop, could you make a policy on that? SPARTAN-042 23:42, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, I agree with you on those. Though, Wikia has a help page about this that states that you may copy from Wikipedia as long as you give proper attribution. I agree, I'd '''love to see more specialized articles, not just Wikipedia copies. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) World War II article What was that "mini wiki" stuff? I searched for World War II and got that. That should be moved back and the World War II/Wikipedia article deleted, IMHO. What about yours? (If you think it could help the wiki and have a good reason for it being like that I don't want to mess it up). -- SPARTAN-042 's throne room 01:44, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, an user wanted to start a WW II-related mini-wiki here, but I don't know what happened to the idea. I'll move them back right away. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Hi!!! Someone revived this?!?!?!? YAYYYYYYYYYY Anyway, I will go on a much as possible to try to help... (It probably wont be too much, cos of my mom...) and ya. See ya around! the_ed17 15:22, 5 June 2007 (UTC) --I will surely try :) the_ed17 15:26, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Check this please Ancient Greece---I have to finish the reference and one more section, bt how is it?? I didn't even use wikipedia, so..... the_ed17 16:06, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Looks very nice, please keep up the good work, we need more "own" articles that are not copypasted from Wikipedia. ;-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:11, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello, This is Sir James Paul from IRC. I just thought I would drop in and say hello. Peace:)--Sir James Paul 14:07, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welconme:) Cheers!--Sir James Paul 15:47, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I...Have...RETURNED! =D It is I Grievous797 and im back! :Welcome back, good to have you here. We could always use more contributors. :-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:50, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think I'll be coming back "over the mountains, over the mountains, and what do you think I saw? What do you think I saw? Over the mountain!" I'm horrible at rhyme and music. Hahaha. Let's get this party started! Oh yah! General Eisenhower (Generalme 23:35, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed - WarWiki is a great wiki, it just needs more contributors. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10:51, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I have also returned I have been gone a while, but have returned to edit...LOTS...Forerunner 20:26, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Welcome back. :-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Eaglemedia Hello, so your the adopted founder of this Wiki right? I can see you have been doing a really good job, even with all the other work on the main Wikia you have, you are still marverlously maintaining this Wiki. So that's what I am here to talk about, adopting Wikis, I was wondering if you and this Wiki itself would like to join Eaglemedia? This will help this Wiki and many other Wikis which we are helping recieve more and more contributers, also if you join the project we would love to have a person like you helping out on other Wikis in need of help! To see the project go here: http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Eaglemedia. Or if that's not convincing enough for you then see two of our main Wikis: http://australia.wikia.com and http://ufology.wikia.com. Hope to see you and this Wiki at the project!!!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) (---'Eaglemedia:'http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Eaglemedia---) 09:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :No thanks, I think we're okay at the moment. Feel free to write a or expand if you have some spare time though. :) :w:Category:Adopt this wiki lists wikis that are up for adoption. It's got a lot of wikis that you could adopt...but when adopting a wiki, remember to focus on one wiki at a time; try to gather up community on a wiki before moving to adopt a new wiki. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Part of, or not? I am in a situation on Halopedia in which there is a problem with some war-related article. A battle is fought and ends before war is declared. Would it be counted as part of the war as it involves the same parties? I mean... the invasion of Poland was the cause of the war, but the Battle itself was already being fought before war was declared.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 00:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC)